tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chara
|Nickname = The Angel of Death; The demon that comes when people call its name; Frisk; Mara Rurchdere; Primeira criança caída |Birthdate = |Zodiac = |Birthplace = Unnamed Village (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humana (Fantasma) |Alignment & Role = Mal Vilã |Class = |Family/Relatives = Asgore (Pai adotivo); Toriel (Mãe adotiva); Asriel (Irmão adotivo); Frisk (Irmã adotiva) |Likes = Cães, Flor dourada, Responsabilidade |Dislikes = Humanos |Hobbies = |Love Interests = ----- |Job/Occupation = Ex-Princesa do Reino dos Monstros |Rival = |Archenemy = Sans Frisk Vinix |Master = |Rank = C A S |Favorite Food = Chocolate |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Measurements = |Fighting Style = Puro instinto |Powers = Manipulação do Espaço-Tempo |Weapons = Faca |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = |Origin = Undertale |Counterpart = Chara (AGFU) |Debut = Especial de 20 anos }} '''Chara' (キャラ Kyara) é uma personagem do jogo Undertale, sendo a primeira criança a cair no subsolo e desempenha um papel vago e ambíguo, fazendo sua única aparição física no final da Rota Genocida. Porém em The King of Cartoons ela é a principal antagonista do Especial de 20 anos, sendo a verdadeira entidade por trás dos estranhos acontecimentos no Mei Queen Park e no interior do Mt. Ebott. Ela inicialmente utiliza seu alter-ego Mara Rurchdere, para ganhar a confiança dos heróis. Aparência Chara é uma jovem de pele clara baixa estatura, cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos vermelho. Geralmente acompanhada de bochechas rosadas. Ela é extremamente idêntica a Frisk, ao ponto de possuírem o mesmo senso de moda. É desconhecido se essa semelhança está ligado a algum parentesco distante ou se é apenas coincidência/capricho do destino. Chara usa uma camisa verde com listras amarela (que é uma cor invertida da camisa de Frisk), short e sapatos marrons. Em Undertale, Chara é um personagem de sexo ambíguo. Mas em TKOC ela é evidentemente do sexo feminino. Já como Mara Rurchdere, ela se torna uma versão mais velha de si mesma. Seus cabelos ficam mais longos e ela fica mais alta como se tivesse em torno de 17/18 anos. Usa uma roupa marrom com listras escuras. Personalidade Atenção: A fanfic usa a recente teoria da Chara Pacifista como base para a história e desenvolvimento da personagem. Que nunca foi confirmada ou negada por tobyfox. Chara é mostrada como uma pessoa educada e refinada, principalmente no seu modo de dialogar. Provavelmente um traço que ela foi herdando de Toriel e por fazer parte da família real por um tempo. Nas poucas imagens mostradas sobre o passado, Chara ainda viva parecia ser uma pessoa reservada e tímida. Ao ponto de cobrir seu rosto com flores nas fotos. Porém, por trás de seu sorriso, Chara guarda um espírito ferido. Devido ao abuso dos humanos de seu vilarejo, o trauma gerou sequelas em sua personalidade, tonando-a uma pessoa com raiva da humanidade, obsessiva em aceitar as consequências que ações imprudentes podem gerar e com tendências suicidas mesmo após encontrar a paz com sua nova família de monstros. Ela acredita que ninguém deveria estar acima das consequências, e essa obsessão veio do abuso dos humanos em querer usar seus poderes para fins egoístas sem se importar com as consequências que isso poderia gerar. Chara foi longe o suficiente para aceitar sua morte quando se intoxicou ao ingerir pétalas de tulipa, mesmo sabendo que podia usar seus poderes para reverter a situação, ela apenas aceitou que aquilo era a consequência de sua ação imprudente e não tentaria estar acima disso. É evidente que o rancor de Chara pelos humanos nunca passou, tornando-a vingativa até certo grau. Quando seu espírito compartilhou o corpo de Asriel, ela tentou usar o poder recém-adquirido pelos dois para punir os humanos que os atacavam. E teria os assassinado se não tivesse sido impedida por Asriel, o que acabou condenando ambos a morte. Após despertar como um espírito sem coração devido a presença de Frisk, ela se tornou guia da nova criança, mostrando indiretamente mais de sua personalidade. Chara aparentemente tem um grande apego por cães, embora mesmo ela possua um limite, estranhando caso Frisk acaricie o cão por um tempo exagerado. Ela também possui uma tendência de ser weeb, usando termos comuns em animes e mangás para referir a algumas coisas, como sua afirmação de que o cacto é a "tsundere" das plantas. Ela é por vezes vista como uma criança que tenta manter uma postura mais madura, principalmente se comparada a Asriel. Quando Frisk pretende chorar por uma situação, Chara recusa fazer o mesmo pois acredita que "pessoas crescidas não choram". Mas essa postura é logo desmascarada quando algo a impressiona facilmente, não podendo evitar de demonstrar sua verdadeira natureza como criança. Apesar disso, a ação de Asriel em evitar matar os humanos, deixou receios e dúvidas em Chara. A deixando indecisa entre culpar Asriel pelo fim que os dois tiveram ou aceitar que aquela foi a melhor decisão. Mas graças a sua experiência com Frisk, Chara aceitou o pensamento de que matar é errado. Mas tudo mudou quando Chara foi manipulada pela natureza maligna da Phantom Ruby (Embora seja implícito que Devil/Rugal colocou a natureza maligna na Phantom Ruby, já que o artefato por si só não possui), se esquecendo de seu aprendizado com Frisk, e tendo seus traumas e receios impulsionados ao ponto de que ela desenvolveu uma natureza completamente malígna. Sua nova personalidade reflete justamente a Genocide Chara, a interpretação mais popular dos jogadores em relação a personagem. Chara passa a ser o completo oposto de sua natureza tímida e reservada, sendo agora super confiante e agressiva, com óbvias tendências psicopatas. Ela sente prazer em matar e justifica suas ações simplesmente afirmando que ela faz isso porque "pode". E não vê valor em um mundo com pessoas irresponsáveis que fazem o que bem entende (Um vestígio de sua personalidade original, embora levado a um grau mais sombrio), chegando ao ponto de que ela conclui que seria melhor destruir toda a existência. Sua maldade é tanta que ela não tem receio em matar seus próprios entes queridos, até mesmo Flowey que se dizia seu melhor amigo, ela mata violentamente sem nenhum remorso, mesmo ele implorando pela sua vida. Chara vê seu poder como algo que deva ser mostrado. Se ela tem plena capacidade de tirar uma vida e mostrar seu potencial, ela fará sem pensar duas vezes. Ela justifica que seu objetivo em matar Asgore é mostrar "o potencial dos humanos". Bastante manipulativa, Chara é capaz de se aproveitar das pessoas quando estão de guarda baixa, fingir ser outra pessoa (Como visto em seu disfarce como "Mara") e até abusar de suas habilidades para manipular as outras pessoas (Como ela faz com Frisk), apenas para cumprir seus objetivos. É evidente que nesse estado Chara não aceita o modo "pacifista" como as coisas terminaram na aventura de Frisk no Mt. Ebott, e foi longe o suficiente para usar a Phantom Ruby para criar sua própria versão "genocida" da história. Ao ponto de que ela escravizou as mentes dos monstros em corpos ilusórios, apenas para forçá-los a reviver suas mortes incontáveis vezes (Embora Asriel tenha alterado o plano para algo menos violento). Apesar disso, Chara parece simpatizar com Vinix e o mundo da superfície. Ela vê as lutas e a possibilidade de matar vilões sem ser recriminado, como algo que ela nunca pode ter em vida. Embora sua simpatizarão venha de motivos mais distorcidos e pelo puro prazer em matar ao invés de algo mais esportivo e com justiça como é o caso do Vinix. Ela também simpatiza por Vinix ser uma pessoa tão poderosa quanto ela, e vê ambos como um exemplo do potencial destrutivo dos humanos. Sendo essas características o suficiente para entretê-la. É bem evidente que no terceiro round da luta contra Chara, ela e Vinix pareciam muito mais estar aproveitando a situação de forma amistosa do que realmente estar lutando por suas ambições. Embora isso mude quando Chara percebe que ela realmente pode perder (Visto que Vinix pode burlar o poder de "reset" dela), a deixando a beira do desespero para usar todo o poder da Phantom Ruby para se tornar a sua interpretação do "Anjo da Morte" na lenda dos monstros; perdendo completamente a sua postura confiante e entrando em conflito com suas duas naturezas. Ao voltar a si, Chara demonstra um profundo arrependimento por suas ações. Ao ponto de quebrar completamente sua postura e começar a chorar (Algo que ela evidentemente evita em ambas as naturezas). Se culpando ao nível que ela afirma que embora os humanos sejam ruins, ela é o pior deles. Porém ela eventualmente perdoa a si mesma após ter sido reconfortada por Asriel e Vinix. Uma característica imutável em Chara em todos os pontos de sua vida, é seu incrível vicio por Chocolate. História Atenção: A fanfic usa a recente teoria da Chara Pacifista como base para a história e desenvolvimento da personagem. Que nunca foi confirmada ou negada por tobyfox. Chara é uma criança que residia em uma aldeia não muito longe do Mt. Ebott. Aparentemente ela já nasceu com um dom especial de manipular o espaço-tempo, e o motivo pelo qual ela os adquiriu ainda é desconhecido, podendo ser algo ligado ao próprio vilarejo ou de outra origem, mas sua própria existência pode ser vista como uma anomalia temporal (Afirmado pelo próprio Sans). As pessoas do vilarejo abusavam de Chara pelo seu poder, tornando a vida da menina um verdadeiro inferno. Devido a isso, certo dia ela tomou uma decisão. Ouvindo falar da história do Mt. Ebott que dizia que aquele que escalasse a montanha, nunca mais voltava... Chara decidiu por um fim em sua vida escalando a montanha, pois ela queria desaparecer. Porém ao fazer isso, Chara acabava tropeçando e caindo no buraco que levava ao subsolo da montanha. Ao ouvir o choro da criança por ter se machucado com a queda, Chara foi encontrada por Toriel e Asgore, Rainha e Rei dos monstros respectivamente. Chara foi adotada pela família real e foi criada de forma igual ao filho biológico do rei e da rainha: o príncipe Asriel. Chara e Asriel se tornaram melhores amigos, e graças a presença da criança humana, o subsolo encheu-se de esperança novamente. Asgore constantemente dizia que Chara era a esperança dos Humanos e Monstros, isso desenvolveu um certo senso de responsabilidade em Chara e a levou eventualmente a desenvolver um plano com Asriel para libertar os monstros do subsolo. Acreditando que se Asriel absorvesse sua alma, ele teria poder o suficiente para destruir a barreira que prendia os monstros no subsolo. A ingenuidade das crianças fez isso inicialmente parecer uma boa ideia, mas Asriel eventualmente começou a se questionar sobre o plano e a tendência suicida de Chara. Um certo dia Chara ingeriu botões-de-ouro e acabou ficando doente, não se tem certeza se ela conhecia das propriedades venenosas da planta para adoecer-se de propósito para prosseguir com o plano de ter sua alma absorvida, embora ela as vezes afirme que poderia ter sido proposital e parte do plano. Apesar dos pedidos de Asgore para que Chara fosse forte, a menina aparentemente se recusou a usar seus poderes para voltar no ponto do tempo antes de sua enfermidade, pois ela aceitou que essa era a consequência de suas ações imprudentes e que ela não deveria usar seus poderes para burlar isso. Chara então tinha um último pedido, ver as flores douradas que existiam em seu vilarejo. Porém, os monstros não podiam fazer nada, visto que não podiam ultrapassar a barreira. Ao falecer, a alma de Chara foi absorvida por Asriel e os dois compartilharam o controle do corpo. Chara foi quem pegou seu falecido corpo e os dois levaram o corpo até o vilarejo após ultrapassarem a barreira. O propósito de Chara era mostrar seu corpo morto para todas as pessoas do vilarejo, como consequência de suas ações. Mas os humanos do vilarejo se assustaram com a presença de Asriel e interpretaram que ele havia matado a criança que carregava. Os humanos então começavam a atacar Asriel sem piedade. Chara tentou tomar o controle do corpo de Asriel para usar o poder deles recém-adquirido e matar todos os humanos ali em volta. Mas Asriel resistiu ao controle de Chara, voltando ferido para o subsolo onde acabou morrendo. A essência de Asriel se espalhou pelas flores douradas e a essência de Chara persistiu pelo subsolo. A morte de Chara e Asriel levou o Rei Asgore a jurar vingança contra humanos, determinando que cada humano que caísse no subsolo seria morto para que utilizassem as almas para quebrar a barreira e libertar a todos. Toriel completamente contra as decisões de Asgore, rompeu com seu marido e fugiu para as antigas ruínas do subsolo, levando consigo o corpo de Chara onde fez um enterro apropriado, plantando Flores douradas acima da onde a criança foi enterrada. Undertale Muito tempo após a morte de Chara, outras crianças caíram no subsolo e terminaram tendo suas vidas tiradas por Asgore e sua guarda real. Quando a oitava criança, Frisk, caiu no subsolo, a queda foi amortecida pelas flores douradas acima do túmulo de Chara. Porém a presença de Frisk acabou despertando o espírito de Chara, que estava inicialmente confusa com a situação. Ao pensar em sua última lembrança em vida, ela percebe que o plano dela e de Asriel havia falhado. Devido ao fato de sua alma ter sido anteriormente absorvida por Asriel que eventualmente faleceu também, Chara se tornou um espírito com ausência de alma (Mais especificamente sem Coração, já que em TKOC, Alma e Espírito são tecnicamente a mesma coisa), e portanto se tornando uma existência, inicialmente, incapaz de sentir. Possuindo apenas um certo rancor pela decisão de Asriel em não matar os humanos que os atacaram. Porém Chara estava ligada ao corpo de Frisk graças ao Link System, outra habilidade de Chara. E graças a isso Frisk era capaz de compartilhar suas experiências com Chara. As duas se aventuraram pelo subsolo, conhecendo e criando amizades com diversos monstros. A presença de Chara sempre tentava ajudar Frisk fornecendo informações que ela adquiriu nos seus anos vivendo no subsolo. Após o confronto final com Asriel, Frisk provou ao pequeno monstro e até a Chara que não era necessário matar e que a decisão, em vida, de Asriel estava correta. A natureza pacifista de Frisk tirou o último peso que atormentava os espíritos das duas crianças que finalmente podiam descansar em paz. Enquanto Frisk, adotada por Toriel, foi viver com os monstros que finalmente foram libertados para superfície. Asriel e Chara permaneceram no subsolo, com o príncipe cuidando das flores acima do túmulo de sua falecida irmã. Asriel ainda era capaz de perceber a presença de Chara e até mesmo comunicarem entre si. TKOC Especial de 20 anos - TKOC vs. Undertale Graças a aparição dos monstros na superfície, a história do Mt. Ebott que por muito tempo foi sendo esquecida pela humanidade, novamente ganhou forças. Turistas e curiosos de todas as partes do mundo vinham ver o Mt. Ebott de perto. Graças a isso um parque de diversões começou a ser construido em torno do Mt. Ebott, com o dono sendo o Barão Jager Batta. Os operários o parque que exploravam o Mt. Ebott começaram a sentir a presença de Asriel e Chara no subsolo, mas até então esses dois eram vistos como apenas lendas conhecidas como: A Flor Falante e a Menina Fantasma. Alguns meses após a libertação dos monstros, Devil ainda procurava crianças para recrutar para o Segundo Andar da Tower of Darkness. Sua jornada o levou até o Mt. Ebott, onde ele percebeu a presença de Chara. Como a menina era um espírito sem coração, com traços de rancor e tristeza em seu interior e uma incrível habilidade de mexer com o tempo e espaço, Devil concluiu que ela tinha a capacidade de se tornar uma arma de destruição com potencial inimaginável. E a única coisa que atrapalhava era o fato do vazio desse espírito já ter sido preenchido com os sentimentos positivos de Frisk. Quando a Phantom Ruby conseguiu escapar de sua destruição no futuro, retornando ao passado e sendo atraída para o Mt. Ebott devido as anomalias temporais no local, Devil concluiu que essa era a oportunidade perfeita (Provavelmente já tendo conhecimento das capacidades da Phantom Ruby pela experiência do Dr. Eggman). Devil aparentemente acrescentou uma presença maligna no artefato místico e a lançou para dentro do subsolo. O rubi eventualmente foi encontrado por Chara que ao tocar no artefato, teve sua natureza completamente alterada. Sua experiência e lembranças positivas com Frisk foram suprimidas, fazendo seu espírito ser preenchido pelo trauma e rancor pela humanidade, sentimentos esses expandidos a tal ponto que sua natureza se tornou maligna; a Phantom Ruby então lhe mostrou uma história diferente de como as coisas poderiam ter sido, uma história onde ela e Frisk causaram o genocídio dos monstros no subsolo. Chara passou a almejar esses acontecimentos. Usando a Phantom Ruby para aumentar a capacidade de seu Link System, ela criou cópias falsas dos monstros que viviam no subsolo e forçou a mente verdadeira dos monstros a possuírem esses corpos falsos, fazendo os corpos verdadeiros entrarem em um estado de coma. A ideia inicial de Chara era prender os monstros em um falso passado onde eles teriam que reviver suas mortes eternamente, replicando o genocídio que a Phantom Ruby mostrou a ela. Mas Asriel notando a mudança de Chara e não vendo muita escolha a não ser se aliar a ela para agradá-la, propôs alterar o plano, garantindo que Chara poderia gostar também. Asriel na realidade replicou as aventuras pacifistas de Frisk, tentando fazer Chara se lembrar da importância daqueles acontecimentos. Apesar de Chara, inicialmente, não protestar contra as mudanças que Asriel fez, ela não parecia plenamente satisfeita e decidiu fazer seus próprios acréscimos. Ela primeiramente criou cópias de criaturas que estavam aparecendo em lugares próximos ao Mt. Ebott (Mechaniloids, Badniks e monstros que apareceram graças a Maker e os King Killers). E então ela se aproximou de Vinix (Que acampava próximo ao local) disfarçada de Frisk, convencendo-o a visitar o Mt. Ebott, já prevendo que o Rei dos Desenhos traria verdadeiras batalhas no subsolo ao invés das meras ações de piedade de Frisk. Poderes e Habilidades Chara pode manipular o espaço e tempo, característica essa supostamente dada as crianças que caem no Mt. Ebott, mas aparentemente ela já possuía esse poder antes de cair no subsolo. Portanto, a origem de seus poderes é desconhecida e não se sabe se está ligado a alguma cultura de seu antigo vilarejo ou se está relacionado a sua genética. Sua habilidade mais conhecida é por vezes chamada de Reset. Ela basicamente pode Salvar um determinado ponto do tempo e retornar a ele quando bem entende. Isso pode ser usado até mesmo para burlar a morte, visto que mesmo como espírito ela pode retornar a um ponto do tempo onde ela ainda está viva. Ela também demonstrou ser capaz de criar pequenas variações de seu poder, ao invés de retornar a um ponto no tempo, ela apenas retorna seu corpo a um estado anterior. Ou seja, ela pode simplesmente reviver ou curar suas feridas como se nada tivesse acontecido (Embora isso possa ter sido ajudado pela Phantom Ruby). Ela também pode usar seu estado como fantasma para se tornar indetectável, criar feições sinistras e manipular o indivíduo que ela estiver possuindo. Essa ultima habilidade é por vezes aumentado sua eficiente devido ao Link System, outra habilidade notável de Chara (Que aparentemente, é a verdadeira habilidade que ela despertou após cair no subsolo), que permite linkar sua alma ao corpo de outra pessoa e manipular suas vontades. Tendo a Phantom Ruby em sua posse, Chara adquiriu a capacidade de gerar, destruir e/ou manipular realidades virtuais. As realidades virtuais em questão são consideradas ilusões, que Chara é capaz de gerar assumindo o controle da percepção visual e de profundidade para alimentar informações falsas no cérebro de suas vítimas. Os efeitos dessas realidades virtuais são potentes o suficiente para causar qualquer dano ou efeito ilusório a afetar o corpo físico da vítima. Não tendo limitações para as ilusões que ela poderia criar, ela tinha portanto, dentro das possibilidades da Phantom Ruby, habilidades ilimitadas. Dentro das realidades virtuais de seu Ruby, Chara possuía uma riqueza de habilidades. Fisicamente, ela é capaz de usar seus instintos e sua força de vontade para lutar fisicamente usando sua faca. Seus movimentos chegam até mesmo ser similares aos estilos de um assassino (Como a família Zaoldyeck). É provável que a Phantom Ruby tenha aumentado drasticamente sua força e velocidade, ao ponto que ela pode enfrentar seis heróis ao mesmo tempo. Chara também usa a Phantom Ruby para manipular sua aparência, criar projéteis de energia, levitar, teletransportar-se e mudar completamente a aparência do local em volta. Ela também pode usar o poder de seu Ruby para criar projeções de realidade virtual que fazem com que suas vítimas percebam erroneamente a presença de outros personagens ou inimigos. Essas projeções são descritas como tendo "massa e forma, mas sem coração ou alma". Essas projeções, desde que Chara deseje, também podem carregar as memórias, poderes e personalidades dos originais. Assim, ela pode criar um número ilimitado deles. Ele também pode alterá-los para torná-los mais fortes do que os originais. Ela é até mesmo capaz de criar duplicatas de inimigos da superfície que ela já presenciou pessoalmente ou que até mesmo conseguiu enxergar em visões da Phantom Ruby, com esses inimigos até mesmo podendo fazer parte de outros mundos e realidades. Chara passa a ser a mais perigosa dos usuários da Phantom Ruby, a partir do momento que o artefato aumenta e pode ser usado em conjunto com seu poder de espaço-tempo, criando habilidades mais mortíferas e complexas. Ela por exemplo pode usar o poder de projeção da Phantom Ruby em conjunto com seu Link System, forçando as mentes de outros indivíduos a ficarem presos em corpos falsos e com as memórias manipuladas. Por fim, com ambas as habilidades em mãos, Chara pode dar tudo de si para tentar apagar toda a existência, embora o tempo decorrido para isso é sempre interrompido quando ela precisa usar seus Resets. Técnicas * Shadow Dive - Chara mergulha nas sombras e vai em direção ao oponente. Uma vez que o alcança, ela reaparece para atacar diretamente. * Dark Splicer - Chara desaparece e reaparece várias vezes pelas sombras, usando Afterimage, tentando acertar o oponente varias vezes com sua faca. * Dark Spiral - Chara da uma investida no ar em alta velocidade na direção do seu oponente, enquanto gira sua faca como uma broca em volta de energia escura. * Dark Fang - Chara envolve o campo em escuridão e invoca vários cristais negros em torno de seus oponentes com a possibilidade de tirar a visão deles temporariamente. * Dark Aura - Em alta velocidade, Chara atacar seu oponente reaparecendo por todos os lados dando rápidas investidas com sua faca, finalizando ao mergulhar sua faca no chão causando colunas de energias negras em volta. Chara's Reveries Além das copias de monstros da superfície, dentro do Mt. Ebott, Chara criou com a Phantom Ruby os Chara's Reveries ou Chara's Demons, todos eles baseados em antagonistas de jogos indies. Chara afirma que essas criaturas podem não ser essencialmente nativas do Mundo dos Desenhos, mas talvez de outros mundos ou realidades, embora isso é incerto. Ela é capaz de criar milhares de cópias deles, mas estranhamente só há um único Bendy. Formas e Transformações Músicas * But Nobody Came * mus_zzz_c * mus_zzz_c2 * Theme of Infinite ~Genesis~ * Battle with Infinite - First Bout * Battle with Infinite - Second Bout * Battle with Infinite - Showdown * Egg Reverie - Vinix SSJ vs. Chara Angel of Death Trívias * O papel de Chara no jogo Especial de 20 anos onde ela se finge de uma NPC regular para ajudar os heróis, se revelando como a verdadeira antagonista apenas na rota do True Ending é idêntico ao papel de Izanami em Persona 4. * Chara é a terceira antagonista em um especial de aniversário, junto de Rugal Bernstein (Especial de 10 anos) e Nightmare (Especial de 15 anos). Ela também completa a variação de luta contra Vinix. ** Rugal enfrenta somente Vinix adolescente. ** Nightmare enfrenta Kid Vinix e Vinix adolescente. ** Por fim, Chara enfrenta somente Kid Vinix. * O nome Mara Rurchdere é um anagrama para Chara Dreemurr. * Chara é muitas vezes descrita para Undertale como a "consequência" dos atos genocidas do jogador, moldando sua natureza maligna e consequentemente alterando os finais do jogo "permanentemente", isso também puxa da teoria de que parte da sua natureza é "consequência" dos maus tratos e ganância dos humanos de sua vila. Bem similar a isso, em TKOC, temos Freecell el Magnus que é descrito como a "consequência" das ações dos magos em querer se rebelar contra o mundo e colocar uma grande pressão em Freecell que nasceu nesse mundo distorcido (O enlouquecendo no processo), Freecell por sua vez tem certa base em Rau Le Creuset de Gundam SEED que como um clone criado por motivos egoístas, ele representa a consequência da ganancia humana com seu último plano servindo para tentar exterminar toda a raça. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Undertale Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Former Villains Categoria:Anjos Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Fantasma